Tail tales
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: Dorky title i know but just read and you'll get to the NC17 nougat center! wink wink nudge nudge KakaXsasuXnaru


The night was war and starry but Naruto was oblivious to its beauty, engrossed as the young fox was in getting his foot out of a trap. "Begesus! I can't believe I got caught in such a stupid trap!" he yanked once again at the knot but only managed to make the growing rope burn worse. His white tipped ears drooped sadly and his tail laid limp behind him. "Now what?" he asked quietly, the trap was a simple noose, set to grab whatever walked into it, and it utterly baffled Naruto, the knot only seemed to get more tangled the more he tried to untie it. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" a cool voice asked from the bushes behind Naruto. He spun around, fur bristling as two wolves stepped forward. The one who'd spoken had gray hair and a cloth over one eye and much of his face while the other had blue-black hair and eyes with skin so pail it would send a jealous girl out for more creams. "What do you two losers want?" Naruto growled "No need for such hostility, we're just here to help. Right Sasuke?" the gay haired one asked his companion who gave him a 'you've got to be kidding look' but the look he got in return, which Naruto couldn't see, made his face pale even more and he nodded quickly. Naruto started to drop his defenses, if these guys where going to help him then it was ok right? "Now why don't you go and untie our new friend, hmm?" the one called Sasuke moved over to Naruto's side and quickly bit through the rope, close to where it was tied down and had it off and neatly coiled In about two seconds. Both of the boys stood up. "Thanks very much for that Mr.?" Naruto looked at the older man. "Kakashi, not Mr." He cut a graceful bow "Mines Naruto." Naruto blushed and just nodded his head. "Now that we're acquainted, we should be going." Kakashi wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and steered him away from the small clearing. "The humans that set that trap might be on their way back." He led the way through trees and shrub, followed by Naruto and then Sasuke behind him. 

After awhile of walking Kakashi stopped inside of a much bigger clearing. "Ah! Home sweet home!" he spread his arms out. 'Not much to see…' thought Naruto as he looked around at the wide grassy space with a huge stump in the middle. Sasuke shoved him from behind, "Get out of my way, Dobe." He growled, "Shut up, Teme!" Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out. "Before you two start killing each other, I think its time to discuss our payment options." Kakashi stood between the two boys. "P-payment?" Naruto stuttered. "But I don't have any money!" "Well that's too bad, I guess we'll just have to get reimbursed some other way. If you would please Sasuke." The other wolf leapt at Naruto and had him pinned to the ground before Naruto could react. "W-what the hell are you doing to me? Get off Teme before I kill you!" he yelled and struggled but Sasuke was stronger then him and it was hopeless. When Sasuke did get off it was after he'd tied Naruto's hands behind his back and used the excess length to lash them to his waist. "What the fuck is this!" Naruto yelled up at Kakashi from where he sat on the ground. "Payment." Kakashi said before he picked Naruto completely off the ground by the rope around his waist. Carrying him over to the tree stump, Kakashi laid his squirming bundle face down on the edge. "Don't get up, or else." Naruto decided not to test Kakashi's word, something about the command had sent chills up his spine. There was rustling behind him but Naruto was too scared to look. He yelped when a hand reached around and un buttoned his blue jeans and yanked them, soon followed by his under ware, down to his knees. "No! Stop! What are you going to do?" his voice was high pitched now and Naruto looked fearfully behind him at last. His blood chilled at what he saw. Kakashi stood looking down at him with his penis rising up proudly from a snarl of hair. "I'm going to fuck you." His statement was simple but his voice was harsher, gravely, like he'd be enjoying this, a lot. Naruto's eyes strayed again to the veined limb and felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. "That's not gonna fit!" he squeaked, trying desperately to wriggle away. "Don't worry, it will." Kakashi chuckled darkly and knelt behind Naruto, grabbing his hips to pull him back. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tight, expecting at any moment to feel searing pain as the wolf raped him. But instead he felt soft fingers glide over his hips and bottom, stroking his skin. "W-what?" the fingers slowly circled towards his hole, touching it gently. The first digit slipped in and Naruto winced although it wasn't painful more like just odd. Kakashi moved it in and out slowly before adding a second finger. Naruto bit his lip to keep a breathy sigh from escaping. The feeling of Kakashi's fingers stretching him was making his whole lower half tingle, especially (and he hated to admit it) his own organ that twitched every time Kakashi moved his fingers inside Naruto. When the third and final finger was added was when Naruto winced in real pain. "No, take them out! It hurts!" he tried to move his hips away but only succeeded in getting them pressed farther up his ass. "Ayah!" he cried out openly when Kakashi hit a spot that sent an almost electric shock up and down his body. "Finally…" Kakashi muttered, rubbing his fingertips continuously against the special spot he'd found. Reaching his other hand down between Naruto's legs Kakashi felt around for the boy's erection and found him stiff with lust. "Good boy." He gently stroked it and pulled his fingers out, moving them to his own cock and stroking it. He spread the pre-cum, leaking from the tip, all along it's length. Without warning Kakashi grabbed an ass check in each hand and pulled them farther apart, stretching Naruto's anus painfully. "What are you do-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto squealed like a stuck pig as Kakashi plunged into him in one go. He didn't wait either, and began thrusting in and out of Naruto, pulling the boy back by his ass each time he thrust forward. Tears where now falling freely from Naruto's eyes. He felt the pricking of the zipper on Kakashi's pants each time he forced himself in up to the hilt, pushing Naruto's still rigid penis to rub against the rough bark of the tree stump under them. And every time Naruto was jerked forward by Kakashi, his sensitive nipples where ground against the wooden surface, making him spiral closer to over stimulation. The poor little fox was getting fucked into oblivion and he couldn't seem to help but like it. Kakashi watched as his own dick was swallowed completely by Naruto's tight as sin hole. Each time he thrust his hips would smack Naruto's bottom, making an arousing slapping sound and causing the globes to bounce and jiggle. He started watching Naruto's face and saw a picture of lust. Drool was rolling down Naruto's chin and mixed with tears that streamed from his wide open blue eyes that where staring off but blind to everything, His cheeks where a bright pink the blush traveling down under his shirt. Kakashi gave sharper thrusts now to see Naruto's expression change. He could feel his climax fast approaching and grabbed Naruto's hips while leaning forward over his back and thrusting quickly. Kakashi moaned out his release, jerking a little at his intense finale. He removed his wilting cock and tucked it back into his pants. Kakashi nodded over to where Sasuke had sat and watched. The younger wolf was jerking off to the sight of his alpha taking the little gold fox so harshly. "He's all yours." Kakashi walked away to go wash. Sasuke crawled over to where Naruto lay still flopped over the edge of the tree stump, Kakashi's seed dripping slowly down his sweaty thighs. Sasuke took off his shirt and kissed Naruto's neck, lifting him up gently and turning him over. "N-not you too…" Naruto whimpered but there was no real protest in it. His whole body was thrumming with pleasure and he needed release so badly Naruto was afraid he'd pass out soon. Sasuke smirked up at him from where he was nuzzling Naruto's stomach, dipping his tongue into the belly button. His lips strayed farther south and wrapped themselves around Naruto's raw erection. The natural blond cried out and arched his back. Sasuke licked him a few times before moving back up between Naruto's wide spread legs, and removed the boy's jeans before positioning himself. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, their tongues twisting together, before he pushed in. "God!" Sasuke moaned, even after being used by Kakashi Naruto was still like a glove around his cock. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him closer so their chests rubbed against each other every time they moved. Where Kakashi had been demanding and rough, Sasuke was smooth and giving, making Naruto feel as much pleasure as he did while taking his time reaching orgasm. Their mouths kept brushing together, sometimes tongues but mostly they just pressed their cheeks together, breathing the others scent. Naruto had never felt so protected, the wet ink eyes of his partner holding his own. Sasuke moved his other hand down to Naruto's penis and stroked it in time to his thrusts, wanting to cum together. Finally going over the edge, Naruto's head fell back, his climax taking Sasuke with him. Going limp in Sasuke's arms, Naruto let the warmth envelope him, curling closer to Sasuke who had collapsed on top of him. Forcing himself up, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's abused hole, leaning down he gently licked the red ring of muscle clean, going up and down the fox's thighs to get every drop of semen that Kakashi and he'd left behind. Naruto watched him lazily through half open eyes, the blue spheres sparkling. Sasuke then pulled Naruto's pants back on and undid the ropes holding his arms, pulling the blond fox up. Naruto couldn't get his arms and legs to move right so he let Sasuke move him to the edge of the clearing and sit with Naruto in his lap against a tree. "That was…pretty good." Naruto mumbled before yawning and closing his eyes. Sasuke snorted, burying his nose in Naruto's sweat soaked hair. "Yeah, pretty good, if you like virgins." He closed his eyes too when Naruto didn't snark back being asleep already. 


End file.
